


Promise Me

by ShenanigansEnsue



Series: Shenanigans and Imagines [15]
Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Comfort/Angst, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-09
Updated: 2017-09-09
Packaged: 2018-12-25 15:12:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12038535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShenanigansEnsue/pseuds/ShenanigansEnsue
Summary: Bodhi wakes up from a nightmare and you go to comfort him.





	Promise Me

          A cold shiver ran up your spine, waking you up from a dreamless sleep.  You half opened your eyes and rolled over, reaching out for a warm body, only to be met with sheets and blankets.  You opened your eyes fully. The side of the bed normally occupied by your boyfriend, Bodhi, was completely empty.  

          You sat up, rubbing the sleep from your eyes as you looked around the room. The small desk in the corner was empty and there was no light coming from the bathroom.  Glancing at the small dresser across from the bed you saw it was open, and Bodhi’s jacket was gone.  It didn’t take you long to put two and two together.  As quietly as you could, you got dressed, and walked out of your room down the ship’s hallway.

           It had been over a year since the battle of Yavin and the rebel alliance was on the move.  The Empire was quick to retaliate after the destruction of the Death Star and it was necessary to evacuate the forest moon. You had been bouncing around the outer rim ever since, never being able to stay in one place for more than a few months. There had been rumors the high command had settled on a more secure location, but they were just rumors.  

          You just hoped it wasn’t some place like Jakku.  You never could stand the heat.  On the other hand, you knew the planet of Hoth had been tossed around a few times.  You didn’t much like the idea of the ice planet either, but beggars couldn’t be choosers.

           You reached the elevator and punched in the hanger level.

           You had met Bodhi after he had been awarded a medal for bravery along with the rest of the Rogue One crew after the Battle of Scarif.  He had been shy and tended to ramble when he was nervous, but he quickly won you over.  He was kind, determined, and more than earned the medal he so often tucked out of sight. The fact that he was easy on the eyes was just an added bonus.

           He expressed an interested in becoming an X-Wing pilot early on, which you were more than happy to assist him in.  You and Wedge were the one of the few remaining Red Squadron pilots left and needed every man you could get.  He had admitted failing the flight test in the Imperial Academy, but with your coaching, he passed his test with flying colors.  

          He truly was brilliant, even if he never could admit it.  On the ground, he was still as gentle and slightly awkward as ever, but once he was in the air, all his anxiety melt away.  It was just him and the stars.

          You could appreciate the feeling.  Every pilot felt it, but you had never seen it with as much intensity as you did in Bodhi.  It was probably one of the growing list of reasons why you fell in love with him.

          The elevator doors slid open as you entered the hanger bay.  To your slight surprise, Bodhi wasn’t beside his X-Wing. Just to your right a little way down the hanger, you saw a light coming from one of the U-Wings.

          It didn’t need repair work.  The ship hadn’t even been close to a battle in almost a month.  Most of the missions had little more than flybys marking imperial trade routes and Stormtrooper stations.  But after all this time, you knew tinkering was the only thing that could give him comfort.  

          You cautiously walked towards the ship and into the cargo hold.  Inside, you saw Bodhi working on some of the wiring of the radio.  

          “Bodhi?”

          His head whipped to you, clearly surprised by you being there.

          “Y/N, what are you doing up?”

          “Same as you,” you said.  “Couldn’t sleep.”

          It wasn’t a complete lie.  You did have trouble sleeping without him next to you.

          “What are you working on?” you asked.

          Bodhi turned back to the mess of wires in front of him.

          “Cassian mentioned he and Jyn might be put on assignment soon,” he said. “They had a small flutter in the communications last time.  I just wanted to make sure it’s all working.”

          You nodded your head in understanding.

          “Do you need help?”

          He shook his head.

          “No, no I got it.  You should really go back to bed.  I’m fine here.”

          “Well, I’m not going to sleep either way,” you said, shrugged. “I’d rather just stay here anyway if you don’t mind.”

          Bodhi looked at you and back to the wires. His eyes flickered cross the consul, not thinking about what was in front of him.  He then pulled out one of the tools and held it out.  

          You smiled softly and took the tool from his outstretched hand.

          The pair of you worked in silence with Bodhi only once correcting you on where to put one of the wires. There wasn’t really anything wrong with the console. One or two wires were starting to get loose, but nothing a bit of electric tape couldn’t fix.  You occasionally glanced at Bodhi to see him fully concentrated in his work.  

          You had a good idea of what it was that woke him.  When you had first started sharing a bed, it became very apparent that sleep often evaded him. With most memories you could hold him close and he would fall back asleep in your arms, but Scarif always prompted action.

          Soon enough Bodhi seemed satisfied with his inspection and put all the component parts back in their proper place. You had hoped that completing his task would relax him, but he remained in place staring at nothing in particular.

          You stood beside him and took his hand in yours.

          “Are you ready to come to bed?”

          Bodhi shook his head in a silent no.

          “Do you want me to leave?”

          He looked at you then and squeezed your hand gently.

          “No.”

          You nodded your head and leading him towards the cargo bay.  You sat down on of the seats, pulling him down next to you. You leaned your head on his shoulder, keeping your hands intertwined between you.

          You didn’t disturb the silence for a long while, allowing the low hum of the ships engines to fill the void as Bodhi rubbed absent-minded circles into your hand.

          “It wasn’t Scarif,” he said, quietly.

          You glanced up at him, surprised, but you quickly pushed it aside.

          “We don’t have to talk about it if you don’t want to,” you said, nuzzling your head into his shoulder.

          He shook his head as his gaze drifted down towards his lap and his grip on your hand tightened.

          “It wasn’t a memory at all,” he said, his voice sounding tired with emotions. “You were on the mission with us.  I couldn’t remember why.  We needed help.  I tried to get the message through, but it wasn’t working.  I saw them all…”

          He paused, taking a gulp of breath, but he didn’t need to say it.  His eyes and silence said enough.

          “You were right next to me,” he said, choking on the words.  “I kept thinking it would be alright, because you were right next to me. And then you weren’t.”

          His breath stuttered as one does when holding back tears.  With your free hand, you cupped his cheek turning his head to look at you.

          His eyes were glassy with tears you knew he was trying not to let fall.  He wanted to be brave for you, but at the moment, his fear was over powering him.  

          Without a second thought, you pressed your lips to his kissing him deeply. You needed him to know you loved him. There was no shame in showing fear, because you were just as afraid of losing him as he was of losing you.

          Bodhi kissed you back immediately.  His free hand quickly wound its way into your hair pulling you close while the hand holding yours slipped from your grip and moved to the small of your back.  With a gentle push, he guided you onto his lap so you were straddling him.

          His lips pulled away from yours only to make a trail across your cheek and down your neck kissing and breathing you in as he went.  His arms warped around you holding you to him as his hands roamed your back.  

          You let out a low moan when he finally settled in the crook on your neck, biting and sucking desperately at the skin.  You knew you were going have to cover up the bruises in the morning, but you didn’t care.  Bodhi needed you and you needed him.  

          You curled one hand into his hair, while the other clung onto the base of his neck, holding him close while still giving him all of the control.

          Bodhi groaned as your fingers tugged his hair before he detached himself from the base of your neck.  You let out a frustrated sigh to be quickly replaced by a small whimper as he traced his lips across your collar.  You tried to keep your breathing in check, but couldn’t prevent an involuntary gasp from escaping you when he placed a loving kiss on the center of your throat. You swallowed hard as he continued his trail only stopping when he reached on the other side.  He immediately assaulted the nap of your neck, kissing and biting and marking you as fervently as before.

          “I love you Y/N,” he whispered against your skin.  “I love you.”

          “Bodhi,” you cried softly.

          He didn’t stop, kissing his way back up your neck and across your face until he claimed your lips once more.  You kissed him back, tugging at his hair as you parted your mouth, allowing him to deepen the kiss.  Bodhi obliged, slipping in his tongue with quiet moan. You breathed a sigh of pleasure as he explored your mouth, savoring every bit of you as if at any moment you would disappear.  To your frustration, he pulled away leaving you both panting for air.

          “Don’t die,” he pleaded, breathing hard against your lips.  “Promise me. You have to promise me you won’t ever die.”

          You wanted to lie to him.  You wanted to tell him that he was never going to lose you, that nothing in the universe could take you away from him.  Despite how desperately you wanted to tell him everything was going to be alright, you shook your head.  

          “I can’t,” you said, gently. “No one can.”

          You opened your eyes to see Bodhi staring into yours.  He looked so lost. He searched your eyes as if somehow that would give him the answer he wanted instead of what he knew to be the truth. But he couldn’t find it.

          He bowed his head, his body beginning to shake as the tears he had been holding back began to spill down his cheeks.

          You felt your throat tighten at the sight as you pulled Bodhi to you, guiding his head to rest on your shoulder.  He didn’t fight you.  You felt his tears stain your shirt as you rubbed reassuring circles into his back.

          “I love you,” you whispered.  “I love you so much.”

          He didn’t answer. His arms wrapped tightly around you and his fingers dug almost painfully into your skin.

          “I can’t promise I won’t die,” you continued. “I can only promise that I won’t die without saying goodbye first.  And I promise that death will be the only thing that will take me away from you.”  

          Again, he didn’t say anything.  He kept his hold on you, but his breath began to even out.

          You lowered your head to rest in the crook on his neck, holding him as desperately as he held you.

          “I love you Bodhi,” you said. “I’m not going anywhere.  Not for a long time.”

          “Do you promise?” he asked, his voice strained from crying.

          “I promise,” you said, meaning it with all of your heart.

          The pair of you didn’t go back to your room.  You spent the rest of the night in each other’s arms, comforted by gentle kisses, light touches, and quiet promises. Neither of you were going anywhere.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! If you like this, check out my tumblr @ https://shenanigans-and-imagines.tumblr.com/
> 
> Please leave a kudos and a comment if you are so inclined.


End file.
